Simple Hello, Simple Goodbye
by pingmoo
Summary: Realita di penghujung tahun. Ketika jalan yang dilalui bersama sudah tidak sejalan lagi, dan Baekhyun harus mengerti akan hal itu. BxB, ChanBaek, DLDR, semi-angst, ONESHOT.


Simple Hello, Simple Goodbye

by: Pingmoo

Warning: Boys love, angst, oneshot

Cast: ChanyeolxBaekhyun

.

.

.

Akhir tahun sebentar lagi akan tiba, tak terasa liburan musim dingin pun akan segera berakhir. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela menyambut akhir tahun. Tak lama lagi Baekhyun harus segera kembali menjalani aktifitasnya sebagai mahasiswa. Semester depan sungguh sangat tidak dinantikannya. Dia ingin selamanya duduk di depan _heater_ dengan segelas coklat hangat di tangannya. Lebih nyaman lagi karena saat ini di sampingnya kekasihnya juga duduk berada di sisinya.

Park Chanyeol, pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun menduga mungkin karena adanya masalah dengan tugas libur musim dinginnya. Namun Chanyeol selalu berhasil mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Dia paling tidak suka yang namanya merepotkan Baekhyun. Tapi dia selalu ingin membantu Baekhyun.

Perayaan natal kecil-kecilan dan acara tukar kado yang dilakukan bersama teman-teman dekat mereka 3 hari lalu pun semuanya diatur oleh Chanyeol seorang diri. Bisa dibilang, Baekhyun sangat beruntung bisa memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol.

Atau begitu pikirnya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak mampu menjalani hubungan ini lagi."

Suara berat itu terngiang di telinga Baekhyun. Hatinya berusaha untuk menyangkal makna sebenarnya dari kalimat yang baru saja terucap itu, namun otaknya sudah memproses arti dari kalimat itu. Tangannya mencengkram keras gelas di pegangannya.

Baekhyun menoleh pelan ke pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya berkeringat dingin, begitu gugup, namun dia berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangan suaranya. Dia tak ingin terdengar ada sedikit pun getaran di suaranya.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap pemuda tinggi itu. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, seolah tak ingin menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih kecil dari dirinya itu.

"Aku ingin hubungan yang bisa di bawa ke tahap serius, Baekhyun." ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku tak pernah menganggap hubungan kita main-main, Chanyeol." balas Baekhyun. Ada sedikit rasa tersinggung. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol menganggap selama ini hubungan mereka tidak serius.

"Aku ingin dapat menikah, Baekhyun."

Manik Baekhyun membelalak.

"Menikah?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya, aku ingin dapat menikah. Sah di mata hukum. Membangun keluarga, mempunyai anak yang lucu-lucu..." sambung Chanyeol.

"Dan aku tak dapat memberimu semua itu karena aku seorang laki-laki," tutur Baekhyun pelan. "aku tak akan dapat menikah denganmu secara sah di mata hukum, memberimu keluarga.. dan memberimu anak yang... lucu-lucu..." sambung Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Getaran yang ditahannya sejak awal mulai terdengar.

"Kita tak bisa menjalin hubungan serius, hanya karena kita sesama pria." Baekhyun mereka ulang kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Aku harap kau mengerti, Baekhyun. Ini demi dirimu juga." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, menghilangkan kontak fisik di antara mereka berdua.

"Sudah lama kau memikirkannya?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandangnya seolah tak mengerti.

"Untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita?" Baekhyun memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya... sudah sejak awal semester lalu. Sejak pernikahan kakakku." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sungguh momen yang sangat canggung. Meminta putus dari kekasihmu yang sudah berhubungan 5 tahun sejak SMA.

"Dia terlihat begitu bahagia bersama suami pilihannya. Dan kau tahu kan sekarang kakakku sudah hamil 3 bulan?" Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Usia kita masih muda, 21 tahun. Namun, usia 21 tahun adalah usia yang pantas menurutku untuk berpikir lebih dewasa lagi. Aku ingin hubungan yang lebih serius." Chanyeol dan kata-katanya yang terus menerus dia daur ulang.

 _Serius, serius, serius._

"Jadi selama ini kita tidak serius? Aku serius ketika mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Nampaknya tidak bagimu." cemooh Baekhyun.

"Terserah! Aku hanya berharap kau bisa memahami keputusanku dengan pemikiran yang lebih dewasa." volume suara Chanyeol terdengar meningkat pertanda dia sudah marah.

"Baiklah. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini jika itu maumu."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau dapat memahami keputusanku ini." ujar Chanyeol. Dia mendekat dan menepuk punggung Baekhyun canggung.

Baekhyun cukup bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Saat ini dia masih dapat menahan seluruh emosinya di dalam dadanya. Bahkan dengan tepukan canggung Chanyeol pun tak sanggup untuk memecahkan pertahanan bendungan emosinya.

"Aku hanya menghargai keputusanmu. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk tetap bersamaku jika kau tak menginginkannya."

Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan afeksi yang sama seolah mereka masih sepasang kekasih yang masih dalam hubgungan mesra, bukan baru saja putus 5 menit lalu.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah."

"...sama-sama." Baekhyun tak tahu mau berkata apalagi.

"Aku rasa aku akan pulang sekarang sebelum matahari terbenam dan cuaca menjadi lebih dingin." ujar Chanyeol ringan. Kedua tangannya dibenamkan ke dalam sakunya.

"Ya, sebaiknya seperti itu." angguk Baekhyun. Suaranya semakin mengecil.

Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol hingga ke depan pintu. Tak berkata apa-apa saat Chanyeol memakai _sneakers_ kesayangannya dan mulai membuka pintu.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa." tangan Chanyeol meraih saku celana belakangnya dan mengeluarkan kunci berhiaskan gantungan kunci berbentuk anak anjing corgi.

 _Kunci apartment Baekhyun._

Diraihnya telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memberikan kunci itu. Ditutupnya kunci itu dalam genggaman Baekhyun dan genggamannya.

"Aku tidak akan datang lagi. Namun, kuharap kita masih bisa bertemu di kampus sebagai teman."

Ucapan yang begitu ringan seolah segampang itu Baekhyun bisa melupakan kisah kasih di antara mereka yang terjalin selama 5 tahun itu tidak ada artinya.

 _Teman, katanya, teman? Semudah itu?_ Manik-manik bulat Chanyeol menatap gantungan yang berisi kunci-kunci yang ditata sedemikian rupa agar mudah diambil sebelum ke luar rumah di atas meja dekat pintu keluar apartement Baekhyun. Matanya pun menemukan sebuah kunci berwarna emas dengan gantungan kunci karakter _Iron Man_.

 _Kunci apartement Chanyeol._

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan membutuhkan kunci ini lagi, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Oh, jujur saja dia masih sangat membutuhkannya. Tapi jika sang pemilik apartement memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membukakan pintu, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Menangis dan memohon agar dibukakan pintu? Tidak. Baekhyun masih memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang pria.

" _So, I guess.. this is it?"_ kata Chanyeol. Tangannya membuka pintu apartement Baekhyun. Dilambaikannya tangannya perlahan yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun.

 _"Goodbye, Chanyeol. Happy New Year!"_ suaranya terdengar begitu stabil dan betul-betul takjub dengan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin tahun depan, dia harus ikut audisi global yang diadakan oleh S.M Entertainment dan melamar sebagai aktor di sana. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan entengnya.

 _"Goodbye, Baekhyun.. and Happy New Year to you, too."_ Mata bulat itu menyipit karena tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti."

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu pintu kamar Baekhyun pun tertutup.

Baekhyun berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu yang tertutup itu. Berharap hal ini hanyalah salah satu kejahilan Chanyeol. Tak lama lagi pria kelebihan kalsium itu akan membuka pintu itu dan berteriak heboh bahwa ini hanyalah candaan, dan Baekhyun akan menyambar sepatu adidas miliknya dan memukulkan sepatu itu berulang-ulang ke kepala Chanyeol sambil menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Hal yang biasa dia lakukan jika dia merasa Chanyeol sudah kelewatan batas.

Kemudian Chanyeol pun akan meminta maaf dan menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi dan menjanjikan akan mentraktirnya makan belut panggang sepuasnya walaupun Chanyeol tahu uang bulanannya akan habis dan dia hanya bisa hidup dengan ramen hingga gaji berikutnya masuk, atau kakak perempuannya berbaik hati memberinya uang jajan.

Namun entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, tak ada tanda bahwa Chanyeol akan kembali. Dan kalaupun dia kembali, dia tak akan bisa masuk dan mengejutkan Baekhyun. Sebab kuncinya berada di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah, berusaha menerima bahwa yang terjadi adalah kenyataan. Chanyeol tidak akan kembali. Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan melemparkan dirinya ke atas ranjangnya. Menarik keras-keras selimut tebalnya dan menutupi dirinya sehingga menyerupai kepompong.

Apa yang salah dengan cinta mereka?

Apa hanya karena mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki maka hubungan mereka tak dianggap serius?

Apakah hubungan serius hanya bisa dimiliki oleh pria dan wanita?

Apakah dua orang pria tak boleh bersama?

Mereka sama seperti orang lain. Hanya dua orang individu yang jatuh cinta, namun cinta mereka ditentang hanya karena mereka sesama pria. Tak mudah untuk menjalani hidup selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Banyak yang menentang dan menganggap hubungan mereka menjijikkan. Namun tak sedikit juga yang mendukung.

Baekhyun merasa bersyukur Chanyeol selalu nampak tegar dan tak pantang menyerah meyakinkan orang-orang akan hubungan mereka. Maka Baekhyun pun tak pernah berhenti berjuang untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Namun sekarang, Chanyeol pun akhirnya kalah. 5 tahun ini akhirnya dianggapnya tak serius. Perjuangan mereka selama ini tak ada artinya. Sepenting itukah sebuah pernikahan untuk Chanyeol?

Baekhyun sudah memikirkan masa depan mereka. Jika ingin menikah, mereka bisa pergi ke New Zealand untuk melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. Negara itu begitu cantik, tenang dan hijau. Cocok untuk melaksanakan pernikahan sekaligus untuk berbulan madu. Bahkan Baekhyun telah menyiapkan tabungannya semenjak negara itu melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Semacam kejutan untuk Chanyeol.

Jika Chanyeol menginginkan anak yang berasal dari darah dagingnya sendiri, sungguh Baekhyun tak keberatan Chanyeol menyewa seorang _surrogate mother_ daripada adopsi.

Namun yang Chanyeol inginkan adalah menikah dengan sah di Korea Selatan, memiliki anak dengan wanita yang dinikahinya dan membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Hal yang tidak mungkin diberikan oleh Baekhyun karena keterbatasannya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata itu.

" _Haah, so much for_ happy _new year."_

Lembaran tahun 2017 ini pun Baekhyun tutup dengan patah hati. Ditutup dululah untuk sementara hati ini. Entah kapan baru dibukanya.

Selamat datang 2018. _Please be nice to me. 2017 sucks!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **: END :**

a/n: Selamat Tahun Baruuuu /telat

bagaimana oneshotnya? bagus kan? /dilempar

Sampai jumpa di update-tan berikutnya. daaahh :*


End file.
